With You: Past, Present, Future
by freudianslip13
Summary: This is a one shot series based on the modern AU With You, following Elsa and Anna's relationship. Cover art by Kinnme/Asameshii.
1. Babymoon-Deleted Scene

**A/N: While _With You_ still has about five or six more chapters left, I thought I'd go ahead and post the one shot series, starting with some of the deleted scenes from _With You _(there are lots of them).**

**After With You ends this will be used to post one shots based on prompts from readers (like you) from any time period in Anna and Elsa's relationship (from the second they meet until their golden years really). Anything you'd like to see, pm me or click on my tumblr link on my profile to send me your prompts. Fluff, smut, drama; all ideas are welcome.**

**This is from the second half of the babymoon, after Anna had asked Elsa to be more naughty and vocal during a previous lovemaking session. Here, Elsa seeks a little revenge in the pool (smut).**

* * *

Later that night the two decided to try out the elongated infinity pool outside and enjoy a swim under the stars. Elsa had ditched her maternity suite and was in an old string bikini admiring Anna's attempts at handstands as her skinny freckled legs flailed in the air. Tired of the weight of her wet bun straining her neck, Elsa let her hair down and ducked under the water to tame the blonde mess on top of her head.

While Anna was busy thrashing around on the other side of the pool, Elsa swam into one of the corners on the shallow end and floated facing outward with her arms resting on the sides of the pool, watching the mosaic outline of her pale legs as they fluttered in the water. The moon was huge, busting almost as it pulled the evening tide to shore and Elsa let her head rest back to gaze up at the blanket of stars in the evening sky, enjoying the chill of the night air cooling her wet mane. When she brought her head forward she was surprised to see Anna standing right in front of her with a certain look of interest on her face.

"Hey you." Anna swam a bit closer and Elsa tucked her drifting legs in to make room for her.

"Hey yourself," she smirked, wrapping her legs around Anna and pulling her in for a deep wet kiss.

Before Anna knew what was happening, Elsa turned both of them around so that Anna was cornered, glancing up to find dark blue eyes and a mischievous smile looking back at her. The blonde didn't hesitate to make her move and run a hand down Anna's bikini bottoms, right over her slit with a devious smirk curled up the side of Elsa's mouth before kissing along the beam of the redhead's clavicle and up the side of her neck. Breathy moans were already escaping from Anna's lips and Elsa slipped her hand further down the front of the fabric and found her throbbing bud, swirling her thumb to the beat of Anna's pulse thrumming below Elsa's pertinacious lips.

"_Shhh_." Elsa's devious smile widened as her hot breath ghosted against the shell of Anna's ear, her voice dark and laced with a lascivious tone. "People might not be able to see you but they can definitely hear you. This is your payback for earlier. You got a more vocal, _naughty _me and now I'm forbidding_ you_ from making a sound. Be a good girl and stay quiet if you want me to continue what I'm doing. The quieter you are...the more _pleasure_ I'll reward you with."

A desperate cry escaped from deep within Anna as she was now thoroughly and completely aroused by Elsa's assertiveness but was slightly dismayed by the thought of having to muzzle her whimpers and erratic cries for more as Elsa filled her with one swift motion; embedding her middle fingers deep within Anna's searing core as she bit down hard on her lip to stifle a moan.

Helpless to the way her body was floundering and crumbling to Elsa's cadence in the near weightless environment, Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa and clung to her for support as the blonde's fingers continued to curl against that glorious spot on her front wall. The water violently sloshed against the walls of the pools as Elsa thrusted below the surface but Anna remained quiet, twisting her face and fighting the urge to cry out.

Elsa was no help at all as she glared at her with a devilish grin and crushed her silky wet lips together with Anna's, slipping her tongue in to tease and dance with its counterpart. She breathed hotly against the redhead's lips, almost as if her breath were trying to reach in and force Anna's voice to release itself from within her; daring her to let just one little cry escape. Anna did everything she could to restrain the growing need to scream out in ecstasy. She bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes but that only encouraged Elsa to press harder against her clit and delve deeper with those daring fingers. And the things she said, it was like she was trying to blow Anna's head off.

"_Ohhhh_ Anna...I _know_ you want to come for me. You want to so very much...don't you?" She rasped into the redhead's ear, infuriating and arousing her at the same time. Her face could protest all it wanted to with those puffy cheeks and pouty bottom lip but her body told Elsa the truth every time it clenched in response to her words. "You're _loving_ this. So close now aren't you? So very..._very_ close my love," she hummed against Anna slick skin, deliciously wet and slippery from the chilly pool water.

"You're doing _so good_. How about something special?" Anna's breath caught in her throat as she waited to see what Elsa's crazy mind would come up with next, watching the tiny drops of water drip off the ends of Elsa's platinum bangs.

"Min kjære. Du er så søt. Du gjør meg verke for deg. Brenne for deg.

(My love. You are so sweet. You make me ache for you. Burn for you)

Anna didn't need to know _what_ she was saying because the way those words were rolling off Elsa's tongue was enough to turn her fingers into burning hot rods of pleasure, igniting that magnificent white hot heat that was building to a frenzy.

As the pads of Elsa's fingertips continued to stroke Anna into submission, she tilted her head back against the siding of the pool and looked up into the navy blue sky as unsteady breaths were forced from her lungs. The twinkling stars blurred into radiant bursts of light as her body erupted in dazzling undulations and Anna swore the stars and moon collided in that very moment as her orgasm gripped around Elsa's fingers and tore up through her quaking body. Amazingly Anna was able to keep quiet the entire time, smirking a victorious wink back at Elsa as she calmed from her high.

"Well well. I give you an 'A' Mrs. Arendelle. You were quiet as a mouse," Elsa sassed as she withdrew herself from Anna's aching center and placed one last kiss on those cupid bow lips.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd dunk you under the water so bad right now," panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh _come on_. You're better than that." Elsa pushed her even more firmly into the corner, letting her tongue slide up Anna's neck and kiss at her earlobe; sucking and nipping at the soft flap of skin. "You _loved _that. Admit it," she teased, now nipping along her jawline. "In all the times I've pounced you, you've never once tried to stop me. I was afraid I wouldn't get my fingers back for a minute there," she snickered, loving the way her assertiveness was undoing her adorable wife. Anna's facade of aggravation didn't fool her for a minute, she lived for this kind of thrill.

"On another note, I may make it a requirement that your pillow talk be in Norwegian from now on because...good God was that _sexy_."

"I said nice things don't worry."

"You could talk about taxes and it would still drive me wild. I love it," Anna said, pressing one last kiss to those naughty Nordic lips before they headed back inside for the night.


	2. Baby Shower Gifts- Deleted Scene

**A/N: Another deleted scene, fluff this time. This was cut from chapter 30 and was going to be just after the baby shower but it made the chapter too long and the phone call from Agdar took precedence. Enjoy!**

**Also just wanted to put out the caveat that the deleted scenes are unedited. I need my beta for more important things right now :) **

* * *

Exhausted from the shower, Elsa sat in the nursery chair with her swollen feet propped up on the ottoman while Anna ripped through the gifts like a child on Christmas morning. Delicate hands rested on her swell as Elsa giggled and reveled in Anna's abundant joy. She really deserved this moment and Elsa was enjoying watching more than she would have opening the gift together. Every time Anna opened a box or tore the paper off another gift those big teal eyes lit up and sparkled like she'd never seen before.

"Elsa! It's a Boppy!" Anna shrieked as she pulled a u-shaped pillow from the massive shreds of discarded wrapping paper. Quirking a brow Elsa didn't remember registering for such a thing and tried to imagine what on Earth it could possible be for.

"A what-y?" She replied with a faint chuckle.

"A Boooopppppyyy," Anna enunciated slowly, as if repeating the word was supposed to clarify its purpose. Still confused, Elsa just flashed Anna a look of confusion and the redhead heaved a frustrated sigh.

"It's for breast feeding silly. Actually it had a lot of using, breast feeding being just one. Look." Anna proceeded to wrap the pillow around Elsa waist, the slender part just above her baby bump where it fit snuggly against like the pillow was giving her a hug.

"You put this here and then lay her across it while she nurses. That way you don't have to hold her up and your arms won't get tired. And they're free to do other things. See here head her would be right here," hovering a hand over the pillow and outlining where the baby's body would lay. Suddenly what Anna was saying clicked in Elsa's mind and the oddly shaped pillow became one of the sweetest things she never knew existed. The confusion dissipated and a look of blissful surprise befell her face as she envisioned their tiny baby girl curled up against her.

"I love it. I may wear this for a while and just picture her nestled into me." Her excited eyes flickered up from the imaginary baby and her smile was that of pure joy. Anna loved when these motherly moments caught Elsa by surprise and she got to see the glimpse of this natural born mother within her wife. Although she was terribly uncomfortable and felt ready to pop, Elsa was so excited to become a mom she could hardly stand it. It made her love for Anna run deeper than ever before and that combined with the new love she felt for the baby made her heart swell until it threaten to burst.

"Who gave us this?" Elsa asked as she reached for a nearby notepad she was using to keep track of gifts so that she could write everyone a thank you card.

Anna scrunched her face up at the card as she recognized the name but could remember what the person looked liked. She'd shaken way too many hands that morning to remember every guest Merida insisted on inviting. "Um...some random person from my work."

"Is that who I should address this to? _Dearest random person from my wife's work_…" Elsa mocked as she pretend to write out the note in what look liked elaborate cursive judging by the graceful swoops of her hand.

"Cass Hamada. I think she's a computer teacher."

A playful smile crept up Elsa's face and she wrote down the name. "That sounds much better than random person. What else is in that pile?"

Anna scrounged around the stack of gifts for the biggest box left, one that had little green frogs and lily pads on the wrapping paper. "This has to be from Tiana. The only woman I know who would use frog wrapping paper for a baby shower gift," Elsa said as she glanced over the box before Anna tore into it with furry.

"It's a bag? Oh no wait, it's a breast pump. The one you registered for. I didn't think anyone would actually get this." Anna looked at the box peculiarly and tried to figure out how the thing worked.

Elsa quickly added Tiana's name to the gift list and looked on as Anna opened the box, laying out the motor and two breast shields as if she had no idea how this contraption was supposed to extract milk. "How does work?"

"Bring it here and I'll show because I'm not moving from this chair until it's time for bed." Anna brought the parts over to Elsa and sat on the ottoman as she began to explain.

"It's really easy. This tube connects from the pump to the back of the shield and you attach the bottle just below here," pointing out the area where the milk dripped down into the chamber of the shield. "This goes here…," blushing a little as she held the conical shield up against her breast. "And then you just turn the pump on and let it work its magic."

Anna's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape with a childlike wonder. "Ohhhh," she drawled, as if a magician had just revealed the secret behind his greatest trick. While Anna fiddled with the parts, switching the pump on and off to better understand how it worked, Elsa's eyes shifted between the pump and the nursing pillow as her smile turned down into a deep frown.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Anna questioned with a tilt of her head.

"No it's not that. I was just thinking how it'll be me and that pump alone in my office while your home feeding her. Taking care of her," her words trailing off as she drifted into a melancholic reverie, visualising herself having to spend so many hours away from the baby she'd already grown to love more than life itself. Her eyes blinked and met with Anna's that were now veiled with guilt and a dash of hurt, snapping of her out of her daydream in an instant.

"I'm sorry that was incredibly insensitive of me." The apology lightened the timid look on Anna's face but she still felt the unintended sting of the comment.

"You said it was okay if I stayed home with her," Anna muttered hesitantly, dropping the pump parts back into the box.

"Of course I did because I want you to. I can't stay home and it's just one of the terribly unfair parts of life that I have to work to provided for everyone when all I want to do is be with both of you."

"But you love your job," Anna reminded, looking up at Elsa from under her lashes.

"I do but not as much as I love my family." A gentle hand reached out and stroked the side of Anna's cheek as it rose from her smile. "I have something for you. A gift from me and the baby."

The mere mention of another gift perked Anna's interest and she was back to her peppy self in a matter of seconds. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes but first you have to help me up." With a loud groan from Elsa, Anna used all her might to help her up so that she could grab the beautiful gift wrapped box from the baby's closet.

"Here. It's a two part gift but you can enjoy half of it now," Elsa beamed with a glow and bit her lip as she watched Anna open the gift, this time being more careful of the wrapping paper.

Within the box were two large sterling silver frames hinged together at the center. The quality of the frame was nothing less than impressive and it shined and dazzled in the light of the nursery. In one frame was an old photo of Anna's mother and a tiny baby with a head full of bright red hair wrapped in her arms, instantly pricking the corners of Anna's eyes with happy tears. The photo was taken by Anna's dad the day they brought her home from the hospital and the love on Lillian's angelic face permeated through the photo and straight into Anna's heart.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I went through some of your photos," joking a little at the fact Anna had done the same to her, "but I found this one and thought it would be really lovely to add a picture of you and the baby in the other frame after she's born. So that you can remember that she loved you just as much as you love baby."

Tears flowed over her beautiful freckles and Anna choked on a sob that turned into a bit of a laugh. "Elsa this…" too overcome with emotion to even express the joy enveloping her heart. A swipe of her finger from under eyes and a deep breath finally calmed her enough to speak again. "This is the most beautiful gift...the most beautiful gesture ever. I can't even begin to say what it means to me."

"You don't have to. I already know." Stepping closer Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you so much and I know you're going to make her proud," she whispered as one last tear rolled down Anna's face.

"I love you so much Elsa. Thank you."


	3. Jealous Anna-Deleted Scene

**A/N: Deleted smut scene from chapter 27 when Jane came to the house for birth class and Anna got really jealous. I added in a bit of the intro to this piece so that you can see how it would have played out had I not gone a different direction. NSFW, jealous!Anna.**

* * *

When class had ended Elsa showed Jane to the door and thanked her for coming and they said goodbye until next week. Elsa closed the door and was still smiling as she replayed parts of her and Jane's conversations in her head, laughing to herself. The smile quickly left her face when she saw Anna standing on the staircase. Her arms were heatedly crossed and the scowl on her face was so severe her eyebrows looked like one long russet line.

"You told me brunettes weren't your type," Anna snapped, blocking Elsa from heading upstairs.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered.

"You told me in the past that you were not attracted to brunettes," she repeated in a slow and clear voice.

"I'm attracted to _you_, my wife." There was no response. "Remember?" holding up Anna's left hand and pointing out the band and rock on her finger.

"Oh I'm well aware we're married. Is Jane?" Anna was really pissed and she wasn't budging from the stairs. The damn stairs. Why did everything have to end in an argument on the stairs?

"You're jealous. You're jealous of Jane," Elsa concluded, almost laughing but it died in her throat when she saw the tight line of Anna's lips.

"I wouldn't feel jealous if you hadn't _flaunted_ yourself to her and left me in the dust," she shouted, forcing Elsa to take a step back.

"Anna, she's just interesting. I'm not attracted to her like that and besides, I don't think she's even gay." Settling in for the long haul, Elsa took up post against the banister to hear Anna out.

"Oh she's gay. You two had my gaydar going off like a fire alarm!" Now she was really mad. She'd even stamped her foot and her cheeks were burning red.

Jealous Anna wasn't anything new to Elsa. If anything it was kind of adorable how possessive she was of Elsa and took offense to anyone who tried to outbid her for her wife's attention. There was only one way to calm jealous Anna down and that was with sweet smooth talking Elsa.

Hoping she was playing her cards right, Elsa strode up to Anna so that she was standing on the step just below her and wrapped her arms around her waist with her chin firmly planted in the center of her chest.

"Oh my sweet Anna, I could never love anyone as much as I love you." She batted her lashes and kissed a line down Anna's sternum.

"You moaned for her Elsa." She was not going to be so easily swayed.

"It felt good I couldn't help it and it wasn't a sexual moan. And I didn't know she was going to do that. You know only you can get me to make those other crazy sounds." Elsa moved up a step so that she was even with Anna and began to adamantly work her lips over the crook of her neck when her phone buzzed.

"I'm so sorry but I have to run up to my office because I'm waiting for someone to email me back about a meeting on Monday but I'll be right back okay?" giving her wife a kiss on each of her crimson cheeks.

Elsa went to her office and went about checking her email while Anna slowly followed behind, watching Elsa as she stood at her desk; waiting for the perfect time. Hoping to just quickly glance at her inbox and go about her day, Elsa didn't even bother to sit in her office chair and instead just leaned over the desk with one hand supporting her against the edge while the other worked the mouse.

Once Anne saw her click out her email account she made her move and came in behind Elsa, aligning herself against Elsa's bent body as she ran a hand up the curve of her rear.

"Oh, Anna. What are you doing?" she giggled turning around.

"You know the only cure for my jealousy is me having my way with you until you're yelling my name."

"Really? You're that worked up over what hap- ah…"

A hand running between the center of her legs had rendered her speechless. It almost wasn't fair that her body responded faster than her mind. She had a few things she had wanted to do and didn't have time for afternoon shenanigans but her body quickly quieted that voice and began to chant a mantra of _more_.

Anna smiled as Elsa was already responding so vocally, like putty in her hands she was.

"That's right, you want more of this don't you? More of _me_."

Elsa nodded, completely helpless to some primal instinct within herself and Anna's adoption of the domineering role in this little game. This wasn't the first time Elsa had to submit to jealous Anna and she knew better than to fight it. It was better just to let her have her fun as everyone usually won out in the end.

"What do you have in mind?" Elsa breathed as Anna applied more pressure to her strokes.

"Right here is good. I like doing it in your office. It's kind of a turn on. You can sit here," rolling over Elsa's opulent desk chair as the blonde took a seat.

Anna wasted no time no time undressing Elsa, pulling off her shirt and pants before unraveling her braid.

"Shake out your hair. You know how I love that."

Playing along Elsa combed her fingers through her hair and tousled it around with elaborate rolls of her neck, gathering it onto two sides before draping them over each shoulder to show off as much length as possible.

"Very good." Anna almost shivered at how her long platinum waves flowed like golden waterfalls over her snowy skin.

Anna knelt on her knees, ignoring Elsa's bra and let her leave it on as she didn't want a repeat of the lactation fiasco and moved straight to remove Elsa's underwear. Hands on knees she directed Elsa to scoot forward, parting her legs as wide as the chair would allow and slowly teased up the top of her inner thighs with feather light kisses.

Elsa arched her back and leaned into Anna's touch, allowing breathy moans let the redhead know just how much she enjoyed the attention.

Wrapping her hands around Elsa's rear she pulled her forward and Anna went straight to Elsa's lips, kissing and parting them with an impatient tongue before finding the jewel she planned to adore. Anna wasn't in the mood for a build up, she wanted the end result now and she wasn't going to be happy until Elsa was crying out her name so that she could block what she'd witnessed with Jane out if her head. She wrapped her lips around that fleshy jewel and suckled hard, surprising the blonde as she threw her head back gasped in glory.

"Ann...nnha..ah...ah…"

"Mmmm...say my name. Again."

Elsa's hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard she thought her nails were going to rip through the leather. Her chest arched forward and she tried to push as much of herself towards Anna as she could, letting her voice ring out in a song meant just for her wife.

"Anna...oh God Anna...more."

So far things were going just as they had in the past when this sort of thing happened. Anna would skip foreplay, as she only had one goal in mind and then she'd start with the _say my name_ lines. The whole point was for Elsa to somehow prove she was Anna's and only Anna's by doing and saying whatever she wanted. It was only a matter of time before Anna got carried away and started talking dirty before the sex got a little too rough and Elsa made sure to scream Anna's name as many times as possible until she was satisfied.

With the _say my name part_ already well under way, Elsa braced herself for the dirty talk and rough sex phase, hoping it wasn't too rough being that she was six weeks out from having a baby and would remember that little fact.

Anna was moving so quickly it was making Elsa's head spin. She was all over the place, moving her tongue up and down the length of Elsa's heat, sucking, biting, and paying some attention to her clit but not enough for Elsa's liking.

As if Anna had magically heard her, she rounded her movements to center on that throbbing bud that was begging to be worshiped, pressing firmly on it with her tongue while making little clockwise circles. For whatever reason Elsa really didn't like counterclockwise circles, that just didn't do it for her so Anna always remember to circle to the left just for her.

"Yeah, Anna...right there. Ah, yes...just like that. Mmmm."

Anna smiled wider at Elsa's level of participation, she was being such a good girl.

"More?" Anna asked and Elsa could feel her grinning against her skin.

"_Please_. Please Anna."

"Tell me what you want. Don't hold back."

"Keep doing that...but I want your fingers in me..._slowly_."

Without a response Anna granted Elsa's request and slid two fingers inside her, with a moan as long as Anna's thrust; slow and _oh so_ desperate as Elsa accepted her fully. From that point on, Elsa didn't have to remind herself to put on a show for Anna as she claimed her with each amative curl and twist of her eager fingers. She was burning hot with arousal and her body completely took over, letting her jaw drop so Anna could hear the pleasure she felt.

There were no words, just a melody of whimpers and cries as Anna glided her fingers at a steady pace, warming and stretching Elsa ever so beautifully as her hips rocked back in time. Anna returned her mouth to sweetly suck the pulsing bud just above her entrance and it made Elsa even wetter. Lewd and obscene noises filled the office as Anna continued to build Elsa up amongst the rows of architectural references and blueprints strewn about the room, imaging for a moment that she was taking Elsa at work like in a fantasy she'd always had.

"_Nnnnah_...A-Anna," she cried as the leather chair groaned beneath her writhing body, squirming with uncontrollable delight.

Elsa couldn't see Anna over her swollen bump and everything she did was a thrilling surprise. Her eyes lidded shut and she let her head rest against the back of the chair, letting that incredible ache from Anna's touch build into a burning ball of white heat. On the verge of an amazing orgasm, Anna built her up to the brink of ecstasy and then dramatically slowed her pace, teasing her merciless with a wicked grin on her face.

"Who loves you?" Anna groaned deviously into Elsa's ear, encouraging her to pour her love and affection onto her as she denied her that last bit of need to push her over the edge.

"Y-you do."

Anna's grin widened.

"And who do you belong to?" she said in a throaty aroused purr.

"Anna," she breathed desperately, knowing she'd want to hear her name, again.

"Good girl."

"Anna, _please._" Her need to release was almost painful at this point and her hips pressed into Anna's hand, searching for friction.

"Just remember that you're _mine_. Nobody else's."

"I'm yours, only yours. Please."

Satisfied, Anna slowly restarted her ministrations, building that yearning back up to the point Elsa felt like she was going to burst. It didn't take long before she finally got to come, clenching down hard on Anna's fingers as her body rocked so hard her vision blurred into bursting stars of light; crying out Anna's name the whole time. Flushed and wracked with aftershocks, Elsa's erratic panting began to calm and Anna came closer to kiss her neck and cheeks.

"I'll let you get back to your email," she smirked, leaving Elsa in a disheveled post-sex mess as she skipped out of the room but not for turning back to blow her a coquettish kiss and a wink.


	4. Getting Caught

**A/N: A little sneak peek at what's to come but without giving too much about the future away. Here Lilly is 16 and gets caught sneaking into the house two hours after curfew. **

* * *

The giant two story house was ominously dark and quiet when Lilly pulled her tiny sedan into the driveway. She was still a little miffed that her first car couldn't be something more elaborate. Her mother could have easily paid cash for a luxury car and not batted an eye but she was stuck with the pathetic used sedan instead.

Still a little tipsy from whatever mystery liquid she had drank from her red SOLO cup at the party, Lilly started to panic when she remembered that she'd have to punch the code into the security alarm so that she didn't announce her attempt to sneak back in to the entire household.

It took all her brainpower just to focus on steadying the fuzzy outline of her hand long enough to get her key into the front door and turn the lock without making a sound. Raised up onto the very tip of her tippy toes so that her shoes didn't click against the hardwood floors, Lilly pranced over to the security alarm and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she was able to turn it off on the first try. With that out of the way her wide blue eyes adjusted to the pitch black darkness of the house and scanned her surroundings for any signs of her parents. Every single light was off and she smiled to herself hoping everyone had just gone to bed and she'd at least avoided punishment until morning.

Gleeful that she'd been able to enjoy a successful night out with her new car Lilly headed across the entryway to the stairs when she noticed a shadowy figure looming in the living room.

"This doesn't look like 11 o'clock to me Lillian," a voice boomed sternly from out of the darkness, scaring poor Lilly half to death until a table lamp flicked on and revealed an extremely pissed off Elsa sitting in a side chair, arms crossed with a firm scowl emblazoned across her face.

"Jesus! Mama...what that hell are you doing just sitting in the dark?"

"You're not in church, don't swear like that. And I've been sitting here waiting for you for the past two hours. I don't know why I bother to buy you a phone if you're not going to answer it. You'd better have one good, _really_ good explanation for being this late."

Shaking like a lamb being led to slaughter Lilly slowly made her way over to her mother but not before stumbling a few times and nearly rolling an ankle on the lip of a rug.

"Have you been drinking?" Elsa rose out of the chair with eyes so wide Lilly was sure they were going to fall out or explode from anger.

"No mama I just…"

"Do I need to smell your breath?" she snapped sternly.

"No." Lilly's hands wrapped around the strap of her bag as her eyes drifted to the floor in shame. The last thing she needed was her mother smelling various liquors on her breath right after buying her a car.

An awkward beat passed and Elsa calmed a bit, brows still knitted tightly together but her voice tone was a little less harsh.

"You're already in so much trouble your mother didn't even want to be part of this because she knew I was going to come down hard on you. And I am so you'd better start explaining." She waited but Lilly was too frozen in fear to speak. "Now! Where were you? The truth," she demanded.

"At a party."

"The whole time?"

"No." Lilly's eyes were still stuck on the floor studying the carpet as she wobbled where she stood.

"So you went to a party and then what?"

"I went to a friend's house?" she murmured.

Elsa rolled her eyes and didn't buy Lilly's story for a minute. "What friend? I know all your friends and so help me I will call their parents in the morning to confirm so choose your words very carefully."

A longer beat passed and Lilly's sparkling blue eyes lifted to meet her mother's, body shaking at what she was about to say.

"You don't know him."

"Him!" Elsa gasped in shock. "You were at a boy's house?!" A flush was now creeping up Lilly's neck and coloring her cheeks a dark shade of pink.

"Yes I'm straight of course I'd be at a boys house."

Another furious eye roll at her daughter's sass and Elsa's hands found a perch on each of her hips.

"That's not the issue. I don't care if you're into boys, girls, or transexuals but I _do _care when you're sixteen and alone with them doing God knows what," hands making a jumbled gesture as her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ugh mama please. This is already humiliating enough as it is." Red faced and thoroughly embarrassed, Lilly hid behind her hands as Elsa continued to chastise her.

"Drunk and alone with a boy is not acceptable. This is completely unlike you and I can't believe you would do something so careless."

"Careless! We kissed and made out a little. I get straight A's, I'm always at the top of the honor roll, and I'm a good person. And if you even trusted me for one second you would see that I'm not stupid enough to do whatever it is you have me doing in your head. You were sixteen once. You never snuck out?"

"No, I didn't" shaking her head with conviction.

Suddenly Lilly's look of anger melted into a devious grin, one that made Elsa's brows knit nervously together.

"Mom said you did. She said bestefar (grandfather) wouldn't let you leave the house and you snuck out lots of times. I think you even went to downtown Oslo got drunk and went dancing on one occasion if I'm correct. With your_ tutor _no less!" The mood of the room had quickly shifted and Elsa could feel her grip on the situation slipping away from her. Of course the only person who could go toe-to-toe with her was her own daughter.

"Whoa hold on a minute. My father was a _completely_ different parent than I am and second, yes I drank but I was 18 at the time and that is legal for beer and wine in Norway and I wasn't driving." That really only made her story slightly better.

"Oh yeah no you were probably chauffeured in some fancy pants car," Lilly oozed with a sass that prompted a scowl from her mother.

"That's out of line young lady."

"No it's not. You're such a hypocrite!" stomping her foot so hard the sound reverberated up throughout the house.

"Will you stop yelling? You're going to wake everyone up and your sister has a game tomorrow," voice dropping into a whisper. She should probably start by setting a good example but her patience was wearing thin.

"It's Saturday. Everyone has something tomorrow in this freaking family! Everyone is so overscheduled that we never get a break," her hands flailing rapidly throughout the air, sending blonde hair swishing out in every direction with each dramatic movement.

"We or just you?" Elsa asked bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest as she braced herself for the dreaded teenage hormones that girl held in her arsenal.

"Me! I do everything you ask of me. I'm the best at everything I do and you hold me to that so much that I never feel like I can mess up. Ever. I'm not perfect. I want to have fun sometimes too." It might have been the alcohol talking but there was some truth to what she was saying. Elsa could see it as her baby girl's beautiful blue eyes were now brimming with tears. She knew all too well how it felt to have a parent set unrealistic expectations.

Smoothing a hand over the side of her head and down her long platinum braid, Elsa breathed a sigh and tried to backtrack a little and do some actual productive parenting as the conversation had gone astray.

"I don't expect you to be perfect and...I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. But having fun and driving drunk are two different things. What if you had been hurt? What would I tell mom? You really want to do that to her? Another car accident? That would crush her forever Lillian."

Lilly's poor little heart sank at the thought of that happening. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would take so long to wear off."

"You shouldn't be drinking in the first place!"

"Mama stop yelling at me!"

Realizing she'd just blown her good example and went right back to seeing red, Elsa took a deep breath and waited until they had both calmed down.

Now that it was dead quiet Lilly started to get a little anxious about what her mother had in mind for punishment, knowing she'd just flew off the handle and back talked herself into a corner.

"What are you going to do to me?" face long and solemn like she was waiting for the axe to just fall already.

"No phone and no car for a month and you're grounded from everything and everyone."

"Fine," spoken just like her mother. "That all?"

"No. Come here," she said softly, holding out her arms for a hug as Lilly begrudgingly shuffled into her embrace. Even though she just yelled at her, Lilly couldn't resist the feel of her mother's warmth radiating off her like a beam of sunshine. She always smelt so good and nothing felt better than her parent's hugs.

"I may be mad but I love you so much that I couldn't live if anything happened to you. You're my baby and I love you. And we can talk more later but I don't want you to feel like you have to be perfect for me. I love you no matter what. You're allowed to make mistakes but this is on the verge of dangerous. Okay?" She smiled and kissed top of Lilly's silky blonde head, stroking the side of her face still flushed from her outburst.

"Okay."

"Jeg elsker deg, gå til sengs (I love you, go to bed)," motioning with her head to the stairs.

"Jeg beklager mamma (I'm sorry mama)." The way it sounded a million times cuter in Norwegian was almost unfair to Elsa. She always knew how to melt her heart.

"Gå til sengs (go to bed)," she repeated.

Back in bed Anna giggled as Elsa cozied back into wife's arms, beyond exhausted from having to wait so long and worry about Lilly.

"So what happened?" Anna asked, having heard most of the conversation anyways.

"She drank at a party and made out with a boy. I think she gets it from you."

"Said the woman who suck out and grinded up against her tutor till the Norwegian sun came up," Anna sassed back, thankful it was dark in the room and Elsa's couldn't see the enormous smirk on her face.

"I was 18! I'm never going to live that down."

"Never," Anna said as though it were a promise.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews and reactions always appreciated. Much more Arendelle family fun to come XD.**


	5. First Halloween

**A/N: A little Halloween fluff featuring Lilly and Kiera. **

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip low into the west as the bewitching hour of Halloween night began to settle of over the city. The neighborhood surrounding the Arendelle house was one of those classic American cul-de-sacs that used Halloween to turn the entire street into one big block party. Just around twilight people would gather out on their front lawn in folding chairs and watch as hordes of children roamed from house to house collecting as much candy as they could get their hands on. Every house was fully decorated to the max and it wasn't unusual for some homes to have fancy strobe lights and fog machines, as well their own soundtrack and graveyard set up out front.

For years Anna has turned their home into a ghostly spooktacular masterpiece and this year was no exception. However now that they had children she kept things more to a rated G level and less horror movie inspired like she'd done in the past. A trail of brightly lit pumpkins lined the driveway and the front yard was covered in spider webs, friendly ghost cut-outs, and a giant inflatable pumpkin that Anna picked up at her most recent spurge trip to the Halloween store.

Kids of all ages were already descending down the street to begin a night of sugar filled fun. Everyone in the house was positively bursting with excitement. Everyone that was except for Elsa who had come home from work early to take the nap to end all naps. Five months pregnant with twins had her down right drained and tired like she never knew she was capable of. Her belly at five months with twins was equal to her seven month belly with Lilly but the twins were also so much more active than the single babies she was used to. This pregnancy made her realize just how spoiled she'd been with Kiera's easy as pie pregnancy.

Snugly warm and curled against three different pregnancy pillows, Elsa was dead to the world, mouth fully open and drooling like Anna usually did as her babies continued to siphon any remaining energy out of her.

"It's time. Wake up Elsa," a soft voice called to her. "The girls are ready." That finally roused Elsa enough to wipe the tiny bit of drool from the corner of her mouth and flutter those strikingly beautiful eyes of hers open. "Rise and shine sleepy head," Anna greeted with a grin, dressed in an impossibly tight Catwoman costume à la Anne Hathaway but with flowing red locks, complete with ears and an eye mask that still let her radiant teal eyes shine through.

"You don't have to come if you're too tired. Everyone will understand." Anna rubbed Elsa's back gingerly as she watched her exhausted and pregnant wife rub the sleep from her eyes, accidentally smearing the mascara she'd forgotten to take off before indulging in a lengthy afternoon nap.

"Whoops. You smeared your makeup there a little. Here," she said with a lick of her thumb, using the time honored mom method of a wet finger to clean the smudges from under Elsa's eyes. It was one thing Anna's mom had always done to her that she hated. She'd always have some sort of goo or dirt on her face and Lillian would lick her finger and rub it off Anna's face and she always thought it was so gross and embarrassing. And of course she now did the same exact thing with her own children and they too thought it was gross and humiliating.

Choosing between sleep and her babies' first Halloween wasn't even a contest for Elsa. As badly as she wanted to go to bed for the rest of the night, Elsa wasn't about to miss out on any firsts; no matter how much the twins kicked each other or how bad her back hurt. She was going to suck it up for one night and waddle herself behind her two precious girls as they filled their sacks with teeth rotting candy. She wasn't too thrilled about all the sugar they'd be eating but it was a holiday and she was too tired to argue with Anna over it.

"No. I'm coming. I don't want to miss this. Just...help me up," Elsa groaned as Anna helped her sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. It was nice that Elsa had been too tired to change out of her clothes when she got home because all she was missing now was her shoes, which Anna fetched from her closet along with some socks and laced up Elsa's already swollen feet into the most comfortable pair of tennis shoes she owned.

"Look at you. You look so cute. Like a redheaded black cat," trying to talk through a yawn a make Anna have to strain to understand what Elsa had even said. "I'm going to be the only one without a costume." Elsa frowned and pouted a little but that only made Anna want to kiss that adorable bottom lip all teasingly puffed out in front of her.

Giving into temptation she kissed that ruby red lip and added another light kiss to the tip of Elsa's nose. "You're going as a hardworking pregnant mom who is exempt from having to wear a costume because you're carrying two babies instead of one. C'mon," pulling Elsa up off the bed and helping her downstairs.

"Mama!" Lilly yelled when she saw Elsa trotting down the stairs, her mother's blonde hair messy and out of place with her shirt slightly out of place and wrinkled. At four years old, they couldn't hold Lilly back from going trick-or-treating this year. Every kid at her pre-school had already educated her about the amazing holiday where people gave out free candy and you got to dress up as whatever you wanted. So after Elsa finally relented she gave her blessing and allowed both of the girls to go out this year. They couldn't very well take Lilly and not Kiera so both kids got to go to the costume shop with Anna and pick out a costume. Kiera didn't really care about the candy part, which struck her parents as a little strange, and really just wanted to do whatever her big sister was doing.

Elsa smiled as she got the bottom of the stairs and laid her eyes on her tiny four year old mini-me all dressed up in a Supergirl costume. It was an entirely befitting choice because while Lilly was such a sweet girl she was also extremely independent and possessed Anna's daredevil like courage. In fact they had just recently enrolled her in gymnastics classes because Lilly kept flying off the furniture like Evel Knievel.

"You look wonderful my Super Lilly," Elsa beamed as she squatted down to kiss her oldest baby on her cheeks. It didn't matter how old either of the girls got, they were always babies in her eyes. Though she swore Lilly was four going on twenty-four sometimes.

"Mama look at my cape! Look! Look! Are you watching?!" Lilly repeated as she ran about the house with her arms stretched out like she was flying through the air at warp speed. _Mama Mommy look_, was all they heard from Lilly these days. The girl loved nothing more than to have all eyes on her.

"Mama, up. Up," a sweet little voice came from under Elsa's growing baby bump. Moving her burgeoning belly to the side she could see two year old Kiera with her arms stretched high begging to be picked up.

"Oh baby, I want to pick you so much but I can't," choosing instead to kneel on the floor so that she could smother the adorable redhead with hugs. "I love your Lamby costume sweetheart," running her hands over the plush bodysuit and booping Kiera on her pink painted nose. Again, Kiera didn't care what she wore and just wanted to be with Lilly; letting her older sister pick out a costume from Doc McStuffins for her.

Kiera whimpered a little when Lilly wouldn't let her wear a superhero costume like her but Anna saved the day by donning her best Lamby voice and convinced Kiera to go with the lamb costume instead. Anna loved the costume because it was one big furry bodysuit with a zipper in the back and made it incredibly easy to get her dressed in a snap. It was also really warm and let them avoid having to put a giant coat on the poor kid over her costume. Lilly was a tad more difficult because even at four years old, everything had to look perfect and just so. She was definitely a girly girl. And because she was the only kid with Elsa's genes, they didn't have to worry about her needing a jacket because she just never seemed to get cold.

"Alright, I turned on the lights and left a bowl of candy on the welcome mat. Who's ready for CANDY?!" jumping up and down as Lilly and Kiera screamed with excitement.

Slowly but surely they made their way out to the sidewalk, stroller in tow just in case Kiera got tired and tried to keep up with Lilly as she sprinted towards the first house with her bag already wide open and ready for its first offering of sweet candy perfection.

"Wait for your sister!" they both called after the impatient blonde. Realizing how far she'd strayed from her family, Lilly backtracked and took Kiera's hand like a good big sister and helped her up the large steps to the front door.

"Good job Kiera!" Lilly commended sweetly to her baby sister.

"Oh my gosh, they're too precious sometimes," Elsa gushed to Anna quietly.

"I know. They're so cute I can't stand it. Take a picture," nudging Elsa as she picked up the long lense camera from around her neck and snapped a few shots. Holidays were the one time when they broke out the expensive camera and left their phones in their pockets for once.

Lilly was already grinning ear to ear when she rang the doorbell, bouncing off the balls of her feet as she waited with Kiera hand in hand. At last a woman came to the door with a bowl of candy so big it made Lilly's eyes widen to the whites.

"Trick-or-treat!" she shrieked a little too loudly. The lady didn't seem to mind one bit and chuckled as she admired their costumes. The two proud moms out on the sidewalk smiled and waved like the nervously excited first timers they were.

"Lykkelig gresskar!" Kiera mumbled and held up her bag.

"Did she just say happy pumpkin?" Anna whispered to Elsa.

"Yeah, she did."

Poor Kiera still didn't understand that not everyone spoke Norwegian. And clearly she also didn't understand that the proper phrase to get that coveted candy was _trick-or-treat_ and not _happy pumpkin_ either. But it made for a good laugh and the little freckled face girl was so darling that woman gave her an extra handful full of candy.

After getting their first score of the night, the two girls ran back to their mommies and showed off their bags of M&Ms and Snickers.

"This is amazing!" Lilly exclaimed as she glanced down the rest of the street, lined with giant homes just waiting to fill her bag to the brim with candy.

Hoping to keep the candy collection to a minimum, Elsa had insisted that Anna buy the the smallest candy sacks they had at the store, thinking that when they filled those up it was time to go home. Well she was proven dead wrong when Lilly adamantly dumped her candy into the storage basket at the bottom of the stroller and proceeded on to the next house with a perfectly empty bag that needed filling.

After a half an hour Elsa gave up and just decided to relinquish control over everything for one night and let the girls have fun. So what if they ate candy? That's what toothbrushes and dental insurance was for. Besides that, the arches of her feet and lower back were screaming with pain as they stared up the opposite side of the street. Everyone was having such a good time there was no way she could leave all the fun. Even Anna got into the spirit and struck a pose or quoted a line from one of the Batman movies every time someone complimented her costume. Had Elsa's hormones and aching muscles let her feel the slightest twinge of arousal she might have made Anna wear the costume for some adult playtime after the kids went to bed. Sadly Elsa was so pregnant and uncomfortable that the only adult playtime Anna was getting these day was with herself.

An hour into their first Halloween Kiera threw in the towel and curled up into the stroller with a blanket, too tired to ring one more door bell no matter how tempting the idea of more candy was.

At some point Lilly lost interest in the candy and the night became about how much she could collect, like it was some sort of game. Every time a neighbor plunked more candy in her bag she raced back to her mommies with an even bigger smile than the house before.

"It's almost eight. We have to cut her off. I mean look at Kiera," Elsa lamented as she glanced down at their poor little girl who had passed out in the stroller.

"You're right. She's not going to be happy but...it's gotta be done."

"Mommy look! I got a toothbrush!" Anna twisted her face at the object that didn't resemble anything like candy while Elsa beamed with a huge smile.

"I knew I loved that neighbor," Elsa said as she waved to the man with a bowl full cartoon themed toothbrushes.

"Lilly, I know you had a great time but we have to go home now. Mama is tired and you sister needs to go to bed. And so do you," crouching down to an already disappointed Lilly.

"I'm not tired. Just one more. Please!" she begged.

"No baby, it's time to go home. You got plenty of candy and you can get more next year." Elsa nodded along with Anna until it dawned on her that next year she would be trick-or-treating with four kids and a double stroller, instantly feeling even more tired like she might lay down next to plastic skeleton in the yard in front of them and take another nap right there.

"How about this? When we get home, if you get all ready for bed, you can smear goo all over mama's tummy!" Anna sold the idea like it was best thing ever with big splayed jazz hands and excited teal eyes, looking more like a clown that Catwoman.

"YAY!" Lilly shouted as she raced home, tired mommies and sister following behind her.

All changed and ready for bed, Anna laid a towel down behind Elsa and handed Lilly the tub of belly cream before going to get herself ready for bed. It was one of her favorite ways to bond with the new babies, finger painting and making a gooey mess on her mama's tummy while Elsa got to get some much needed relief from her itching skin that was pulling tighter by the minute.

Lilly licked her lips with anticipation as she scooped her petite little hand into the tub and plopped a good size amount of cream onto the top of Elsa's belly with a giggle. The cream felt refreshing cool and soothing but the look on Lilly's happy face was even better to Elsa. Lilly smeared out a thick even coat of white cream and created a base for her artwork. Using her tiny finger she drew circles and letters as Elsa stroked the back of Lilly's long platinum mane and marveled at the look of innocent joy in her daughter's eyes. She'd never har her hair cut except for just the occasional trim and it was now down her back in a way that made her look even more like Elsa.

Using her palm, Lilly cleared her drawing with a swipe of her hand and drew one last thing before the last remainder of cream had been rubbed into the skin. Her touch was so light that it made Elsa flintch and giggle with delight.

"There. Look," Lilly instructed as Elsa tried to lift her head up off the pillow to get a better view of her little Picasso's work. "It's a pumpkin," she grinned. Sure enough Lilly had transformed her mama's belly into a pumpkin. The two triangles for eyes were out of sight but Elsa could make out the lines of the nose around her belly button and a big jack-o'-lantern grin near her ribs.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." If there was anything more endearing about her sweet daughter, it was that she loved to draw with the same passion that Elsa had. Of course she didn't draw towering building or anything close to that yet but it gave Elsa the opportunity to praise Lilly for every line and curve she drew in a way that no one had ever done for her as a child.

"Did you have a good Halloween?"

Lilly's blue eyes shot open at the question and she nodded her head while chanting _yes_ several times. Clearly she'd love it.

"Good. I'm happy you're happy." It was little moments like this Elsa loved more than anything but was increasingly becoming terrified of losing them. Four kids meant less one-on-one time with each one and she didn't know how it she was going to do it but she was determine to keep her special bond with each child as strong as she could.

"Give me a kiss sweetie."

Crawling on all fours to the top of the huge king bed, Lilly came right up to Elsa and gave her a great big kiss.

"Happy Halloween Lilly."

"Happy Halloween mama."

* * *

**A/N: There will be another update (a more M rated one) next week as well for Halloween :)**


	6. Halloween Screams

**A/N: A Halloween prompt inspired by the reference to a naughty drunk Elsa in the babymoon chapter. Thanks to Elsanna4ever for the costume idea (way back when). Reminder, this isn't beta'd because she's on vacation so forgive any mistakes you come across.**

**Smut warning.**

* * *

Anna diligently looked herself over in the mirror, eyes dragging up and down the tight black fabric stretched across her toned torso.

_Not bad. You still got Anna, _she said as she gave her reflection a rousing pep talk, winking at herself with a finger gun pointed at the mirror. Smoking hot she was as she blew the imaginary gunpowder residue off her finger.

Elsa was still getting ready in the bedroom and Anna quickly crept around the door frame and jumped out in a flash.

"Boo!" she yelled, scaring Elsa so bad she jumped back about two feet away from the dresser she'd been standing at.

"Happy Halloween Elsa," Anna gloated playfully, hands on hips as she strutted into the room.

Catching her breath, Elsa was going to come back with some snappy retort when she realized what Anna was wearing. They had both agreed to go as witches but Anna's dress was super tight and super short to be anything wicked. The top of it was something more of a bustier with off the shoulder sleeves and the bottom was a fluffy tutu like skirt, complete with fish net tights and five inches black heels that made Elsa's jaw drop.

"Wha-what are you wearing?"

"My costume. I'm a witch," Anna replied in a perky upbeat tone as she pointed to the obvious witches hat tilted at an angle on her head.

"I can see that. Where's the rest of it?" somehow implying she was only half dressed and showing off far too many freckles to go out looking like she did.

"Said the woman who looks like she's ready to go to the Playboy mansion," waving an accusatory finger at Elsa's longer but sexier little black witches costume. It may have had long sleeves but they were sheer and had little finger loops at the end of the cuffs. The ragged and tattered bottom hit just above the knee to reveal sexy spider web tights that contrasted nicely with her moonlit skin. She'd even gone so far as to add black and green clip in hairpieces for added spookiness. But none of that could detract Anna's gaze from the plunging neckline that showed off Elsa cleavage that was so nicely pressed together, practically spilling out of the top as the two crescent mounds fought for space in their constricting environment.

"I want to look sexy. Is that a crime?" Elsa smirked as she finished filling in her lips with dark red lipstick.

"Not for me but I may _punish_ you anyway when we get back. Look in all seriousness, after three rounds of failed in vitro and getting the pregnancy death sentence, I just want to feel sexy, get amazing drunk, and have a good time. I'll warn you upfront that I'm probably going to be pretty horny when we get home."

"I'll prepare myself adequately. Are we ready?" grabbing a matching black purse as she quickly stole another glance at Anna trim legs.

"Yeah. I"m just waiting for the cab."

"Cab, what cab?" Elsa asked. Anna had really left her out of the loop this evening but that's what Elsa got for working too much and too late the past week.

"I'm not drinking alone. Besides, you'll be doing the in vitro next and you'll for sure get pregnant so you'd better get your party on while you still have a chance."

The way Anna's bottom lip was obviously holding back an avalanche of emotion tore Elsa up.

"You deserve a fun night out. And for what it's worth, I'm so sorry. I wish I could make things different," Elsa said softly as she circled her arms around Anna's waist.

"I know. Party, drunk, sex. And it doesn't have to be on that order. Let's go!"

The cab dropped them off at a huge Victorian style home that neither of them had ever been to before, decorated from top to bottom in extravagant Halloween decor. Despite having known Flynn for several years Anna had never really hung out with him outside of work but figured she'd rather go to one of her friend's parties than Elsa's stuffy social mixers put on by one of her coworkers.

Themed music pumped through the chilly air and the bass was so loud they were sure it was altering the beat of their own hearts. The kind of music so loud Elsa still couldn't hear Anna even though she was yelling right next to her ear. Giving up hope on speech, Anna just made a drinking gesture and pointed to the makeshift bar Flynn had going in the kitchen.

Brightly glowing and smoking mixed drinks littered the table and neither of them had a clue what was in any of them so Anna took a chance and just downed the first two shooters she saw.

"That oughta get me started," Anna said as Elsa daintily sipped on a Morgue-a-rita.

As the night went on Anna made more trips to the bar and Elsa had to push herself to keep up but found herself reaching a breakthrough point where she slung back shot after shot without a care in the world. Flynn had even set up an shot luge in the backyard and Elsa was the only one at the party who could hold her lips against the ice long enough to swallow the entire shot, blaming it on the fact that being Norwegian probably had something to do with her impermeability to cold.

"I feel like I'm back I college," Elsa giggled drunkenly, titter in her heels and they sank into the grass of the yard.

"Yeah that's pretty much Flynn in a nutshell. Party college guy who's actually almost 30."

Well beyond buzzed the two were tired of small talk with random strangers when Elsa grabbed Anna and dragged her to the huge room at the back of the house where the dance floor was set up. Anna was feeling the rush of alcohol flood her system and the pain of all the past ten months was starting to fade but she knew Elsa had to be even more in the bag because she was leading Anna out to the dance floor for the first time since their wedding. It took a lot to get that woman on the dance floor and here she was, perma grin on her face, steering her wife into the direction of the deejay.

The room was packed full of all kinds of people who were emulating the latest club dance moves, some that would give Miley Cyrus a run for her money. _Monster Mash _ had just finished playing as Oingo Boingo's _Dead Man's Party_ blared over the speakers and everyone adjust their hips to the beat accordingly.

"Oh, I love this song. Come on!" Elsa gasped as she pulled Anna into the center of the crowd. Elsa didn't dance very often but when she did it was a feast for Anna's eyes. Her body and the beat where one, syncopated even as she reached her hands behind her neck and flared her hair out with her fingers from nape to tips, flaunting it's length as she started to let her hips sway to the new wave rhythm. She was drunk. Definitely drunk but Anna loved nothing more than when her good girl of a wife let her wild side come out to play.

Anna's eyes soaked in the sight before and her teal irises had an electric glow under the blacklights of the room, spurring Elsa on as she continued to tease her wife with her sultry moves. It wasn't long before Elsa was greedily pressing herself up against Anna and she happily obliged her obviously playful wife by bumping back up against her. Hungry eyes never moved from Anna as Elsa placed her hand along the small of Anna's back, straddling a leg to bring herself even closer to the fiery redhead as she gyrated her body against an increasingly excited Anna. Gyrating quickly became sex with clothes on, blending in with the rest of the crowd as Elsa watched Anna's breasts bounce within the containment of her form fitting costume; licking her lips with an antsy tongue.

Not a minute later Elsa had Anna turned around, feeling the sizzling curve of Anna's tight rear grinding into the sweltering heat of her loins. On the other side of the equation, Anna was biting her lip at the feeling of Elsa's prominent breasts pressing into her shoulder blades, thinking how this kind of foreplay was almost better than sex itself.

A few more bars of electric conga infused beat and Elsa had her hands splayed across the front Anna's slender torso as the continued to grate herself against her ample backside. If the music hadn't been so deafeningly loud they would have heard the flurry of moans they were making each other sing into the darkness of the room.

"You may need to call that cab back to take us home!" Elsa shouted over the music.

"Why?" Anna shouted back.

"Because if I don't fuck you at home I'm going to do it right here right now." As if Anna needed anymore conformation that Elsa was plastered, that pretty much sealed the deal and Anna let her fingers fly across the keypad as she called a cab. When Elsa started to swear that was Anna's first cue to get her blonde little wife home pronto because she was in for a a good night. Unbridled and unadulterated Elsa was what she lived for at she knew it was coming at the first f-bomb that flew from those luscious lips.

The cab driver certainly got a show on the drive home as he nearly got in three accidents from keeping his eyes on the rearview mirror and not on the road like he should have been. Anna always turned into a love bug when she drank, a horny love bug, and she was relieved to find that the stars had aligned and whatever the hell concoction Elsa had drank was turning her into a feisty hornball who had neglected to even wear a seatbelt and was straddled over Anna, making out with her in the backseat of a cab like they were teenagers.

Elsa was kind enough to leave the driver a $20 tip for his troubles as they staggered and stumbled through the front door and up the stairs to the bedroom, by which time Elsa had done enough walking and couldn't even make it to the bed. Leaving the door wide open behind them Elsa slammed Anna against the wall and peeled off the light wrap she had on, knocking off her witches hat to the floor and cupping Anna's ass in her needy hands as she kissed her harder.

"Fuck the bed. I'm going to take you right here. God you were so hot tonight in this thing. I barely made it home," she panted between kisses, hand running wildly all over her wife's curves and valleys.

Anna jumped right on board the dirty talk train and egged the blonde on, milking it for all it was worth.

"Mmmm...tell me. What are you going to do me? What do you _want _to do to me?"

Elsa had kissed her way down in between Anna's breasts but made her way back up her neck to whisper in her ear.

"Frankly…" sounding true to Elsa form, "I'm going to swirl my tongue around that sweet little clit of yours until you come in my mouth. And then...I'm going to lap you up until I've quench my thirst. After that...I plan to throw you on the the bed and take you again."

"Holy shit," Anna breathed, meaning for that to be an inner thought but alcohol got in the way.

Crown molding spun in a whirlpool above her head as Anna leaned back against the wall, spreading her legs and letting Elsa lift up the bottom of her dress and rid the redhead of her tights and heels.

"Fuck, Elsa. I can't wait any longer." Elsa grinned with satisfaction as she positioned herself between Anna's trembeling legs, bringing her needy lips the center of Anna's slit and kissing it every so lightly.

"Be patient. You'll be screaming soon enough my love."

Elsa's hands wrapped around the top of Anna's ass and pushed her further into her mouth, welcoming her velvety soft lips with a flick of her tongue. She passionately kissed the folds below her clit, delving deeper with the explorative tip of her tongue as she found that blossoming bud hiding below. The hum of Elsa's moans sent shock waves through Anna's body, running a desperate hand through her copper locks as she cried out in joy.

Parting her lips even more, Elsa opened her mouth to its limit and devoured Anna entirely, ravenously feasting on her sweetness as the redhead circled her hips around the aggressive tongue.

The ecstasy was blinding and just when Anna thought she was going to start seeing stars, Elsa added two fingers to the mix and Anna's knees nearly gave out.

"Of fuck. Hard Elsa. Harder!"

An almost sinister look veiled Elsa's eyes as she licked her lips and pumped her fingers faster and harder into her undulating wife. Eying the smooth creamy flesh of Anna's inner thighs, Elsa's lost all control and let something much darker take over herself and she sank her teeth into the pristine flesh. Anna cried out and placed her hand behind Elsa's head, pushing her higher into the curve of her groin.

"Do it again." Anna begged with a ragged breath.

This time Elsa found a softer patch of skin just below a tendon and nipped hard as Anna yelped in pain and pleasure. A devious laugh could be heard from Elsa and Anna bounced herself harder against her hand that was shortly joined by her mouth. Elsa found that sensitive bud and fit her lips into the perfect little pocket just above and sucked hard on Anna's clit, breaking every so often to circle it with her tongue.

"Mmmm...baby. You taste so good."

Thank God this was just the warm up because Anna was already nearing her orgasm as Elsa continued to lick her slit like an ice creaming melting on a hot summer day.

To help drive Anna over the edge Elsa wiggled her tongue back and forth over Anna's clit like she was crossing a T, getting the result she wanting when Anna started to scream her name.

"Elsa...unnng..."

Anna jerked when her orgasm rocked her body and Elsa opened her mouth wider to savor every ounce of Anna's sweet nectar, humming and smiling against the sensitive skin.

"That was round one. Get on the bed baby," Elsa husked and nodded her head over to the bed as Anna tried to get her wobbly legs to work. With a boost from Elsa, Anna fell back onto the bed and jumped when Elsa pounced on top of her.

"It's Halloween and I already made you scream, so now..." dipping her head lower, "I'm going to give you something sweet." Leaning even closer Elsa captured Anna's lips in a silky smooth kiss, so soft and gentle compared to the hungering ones before.

Anna had been through a lot the last few months and although Elsa wanted to have a rough and tumble with her spunky little wife, she also knew that deep down Anna was craving some much needed tender loving. The decision to combine the two was made in her foggy mind and she let her kisses become more playful. Elsa nibbled on Anna's bottom lip, making her giggle at a pitch that sent exhilarating shock waves up Elsa's spine. She loved to hear Anna happy.

"You are so beautiful," Elsa's eyes flicked away from the rise and fall of Anna's chest and down to the arc of skin between her breasts.

"... so sexy," laying another hot wet kiss at the dip of her stomach muscles, nipping and sucking along the way as Anna's breathing increased.

"...so perfect." This time when Elsa kissed just above Anna's public bone her hips responded with a needy roll.

"You want more baby?" Elsa's voice rolling over her like thick smoke. "Tell me what want."

Anna was still reeling from the last orgasm Elsa had given her and a little too aroused by the way Elsa was pulling her costume down and letting her hardened nipples drag across Anna's stomach, teasing her with feather light touches and sensual moans that ghosted against her skin.

"M-mouth," Anna stuttered, drowning in the sweet bliss of alcohol and lust.

"Oh," Elsa teased. "Like this?" Purposely skirting that delicate line between her wife's legs, Elsa dragged her tongue in a breathy wet line from Anna's mid thigh right up to the edge of her outer lips.

"Oh God," Anna whimpered, shaking at the building need for more.

"Closer?" Elsa teased with delight.

Anna nodded and widened her legs, hips rolling again like they were begging for more.

"So impatient we are."

Chills raced out in every direction as Elsa lightly licked up Anna's slit and then softly blew a rush of cool air against it.

"Ha ah, mmmm."

Elsa giggled at Anna's adorable reply.

Using her fingers, Elsa opened her wife's beautiful pink lips to coax that sweet spot from under its hood; softly kissing the precious bud once it emerged.

"You like it when I kiss you here?"

"Ahhhh...yeah," hips wiggling into Elsa's generous lips.

"I know what you like." Elsa smirked as her fingertips danced over Anna's hip bone, latching herself onto the bud as Anna squealed with joy.

"Mmmm yeah, you like that," smile stretching wider. "Want more?"

"Inside. Fingers," Anna heaved, hands playing with her own pink nipples; pinching and twisting them as Elsa worked her down below.

"I think...I'm going to fuck you with my tongue a little first. You know how I love the way you taste. The way you feel in my mouth."

"How much did you have to drink?" Anna asked, quirking her brow at Elsa's language.

"No idea."

"Fingers, please. Please Elsa," Anna begged and moved Elsa's hand to the inside of her thigh, not even hinting but demanding that she do what she wanted.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Using just one finger she watch proudly as it slipped in and out, thoroughly coated in her wife's sweet juices. Wanting more, Elsa let her tongue and fingers take turns delving into Anna's molten core.

Her free hand went to Anna's outer thigh as she let her nails swirl and scratch the peachy soft skin, leaving candy cane red lines as a claim to her body.

"Can you sit up a little? I want you to watch me pleasure you."

Anna placed a few pillows under her back so that she could look down at an angel and have a front row seat to her wife in action.

"Mmmm...I love you," Elsa whispered against the sodden skin. Anna's hands buried themselves in Elsa's blonde locks. Hints of bright green and black twisted around her fingers as she gave it a light tug, to which Elsa responded with nip to Anna's inner thigh.

"_Oh_," Anna squeaked. "I_ like _that."

Kissing her way back over to Anna's slickened heat Elsa twirled her tongue back around that sensitive bundle and let her teeth graze against it ever so slightly.

"And there?" Elsa breathed heavily between Anna's legs.

"Anywhere. Faster," lowering herself further onto Elsa's languidly paced finger curling inside her wife, just working that pleasure spot enough to make her wriggle her hips but keep her from reaching her peak. Elsa had more playing she wanted to do.

Anna's lustful eyes watched with anticipation as Elsa replaced her finger with her tongue and flicked inside her, causing Anna to shudder. There was nothing sexier than seeing Elsa loving and lapping at her most intimate of parts as if she were the most happy and content little witch there ever was. Each stroke was joined by a loud moan that vibrated across every inch of slick wet skin.

"Elsa please. I'm too drunk to hold out like this."

Immediately Elsa withdrew herself and brought her lips up to Anna's, glistening with her wife's sweet juices.

"You just want me to fuck you hard and here I'm trying to give you a treat," Elsa replied and picked up the pace, burying that finger deep inside Anna's core and pumping it into a frenzy.

"Yes, just fuck me. Save this soft stuff for Christmas."

Elsa smiled coyly and then kissed Anna more deeply, letting her have a taste of herself as she gently brushed her tongue against Anna's.

"Hard?" Elsa purred.

"God yes, hard Elsa!"

Without notice Elsa added a second finger and plunged them to the hilt, taking only a second to build her speed up enough so that Anna was bucking and grinding against her hand.

"Yes...yes," Anna moaned happily, red locks bouncing off her back as Elsa grinned with pride.

"Scream for me baby. I want you to scream my name."

Anna didn't have to put much effort into obeying Elsa's command as a second orgasm ripped through her body, screaming Elsa's name loud enough that it echoed out the room and down the hallway.

"I love you baby," Elsa slurred and softly kissed Anna as her body tingled with bliss. "Happy Halloween."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween everybody! **


	7. Baby Makes Four

**A/N: Elsa and Anna try for baby number two!**

* * *

Elsa stared at the calendar on her screen, a blur of numbers as she counted and recounted the number of days since the in vitro procedure. The time had finally come to try for baby number two. Lilly was already past the age of two, one of their mutual agreements, and both of them had come down with the worst case of baby fever since Lilly has taken a liking to baby dolls and pretending to be a miniature version of her mommies. Elsa had also terribly missed being pregnant and couldn't wait to experience the joy of carrying a new life inside her once again. Anna couldn't wait to give Lilly a sibling and expand their family closer to the magic number of three they were aiming for. There were a lot of hopes and expectations riding on this first round of in vitro and Elsa could already feel the pressure she was putting on herself.

A slender finger tapped at the screen and she chewed on her bottom lip as she counted out the days again for the umpteenth time. No matter how she counted them it put her two days out from her missed period and was a little too early to test but not if she used that early pregnancy test sitting in the bottom draw of her desk that she'd impulsively bought during lunch. It also didn't help that she was one of only three people who possessed a key to the executive washroom and would have ample time and privacy to take a five minute test.

Decisive fingers drummed against the solid wood desk as her teeth sank deeper into the supple flesh of her bottom lip. Oddly enough she herself had never had a negative on a pregnancy test before and didn't know how she would feel if that was the case with this one. Of course she could always just tell herself that it was just too soon to tell but she'd be ridden with anxiety for the next week before she could take a more accurate test. And then what if it was positive? How could she contain herself for the rest of the day, through dinner with her family before she could tell Anna? Last time they had tested together but Elsa really wanted to surprise her wife with the happy news, like something from a romantic scene straight out of a movie.

In one swift motion she yanked the bottom draw open and pulled out the pregnancy test, eyes focused on the bright pink packaging and the silhouette of the pregnant woman on the front, letting herself get caught up in the image of that being her soon enough. The only thing standing between her and the beginning of life's most incredible journey was the little white stick inside. Her thoughts ran away and she could already see herself telling Anna later that evening, bringing a glowing grin to that adorable freckled face of hers.

_Oh, why not?_

Slipping the test into her purse Elsa cautiously slinked down the hall, trying to act as natural as she could which was impossible when one was on their way to find out the future of the rest of their life.

Clearing a space on the vanity table, Elsa opened the box and unfolded the directions, making sure to reread them at least three times so she didn't mess anything up.

_Two lines pregnant, one line negative. Okay._

She sucked in a huge breath of air and slowly let it out, saying a silent prayer to herself that everything would work out just fine.

A few minutes later she was doubled over in a waiting chair in the far corner of the washroom, waggling her foot back and forth as she checked the timer on her phone. Waiting for a pregnancy test had to be the longest possible way to spend three minutes.

Finally the timer went off and she slowly rose from the chair, tip toeing with her mouth dropped open and a look of almost uncertain fear glistening in her piercing blue eyes. Hovering over the test she took it between her thumb and index finger to face her fate.

_Two lines pregnant, one line negative._

Repeating the directions to herself, she let her gaze drift down to the tiny window and counted the line.

_One...two. TWO!_

Two perfectly red lines sent a scream flying out of her mouth that she quickly covered with her hand, continuing to silently scream as a typhoon of the most euphoric emotions washed over her. Gasping for air she pulled the hand away from her mouth and left it fall to her abdomen, sweetly caressing the impossibly small child inside of her.

_I'm pregnant!_

* * *

Dinner was unbearably long but Elsa tried to stifle the urge to blurt her news by watching Lilly suck a twirling string of spaghetti into her grinning mouth, red sauce smeared all over lips and cheeks but she giggled every time she got the whole noddle into her mouth. Now that Lilly was big girl she sat in a booster in a regular dining room chair instead of her high chair, occupying the head of the table which was truly befitting to her independent spirit. Lately she had began the _I can do it myself _stage and insisted on literally doing every herself which just left them lamenting for a child that was a little more dependant on them but at the same time they were more than proud of their self-sufficient preschooler.

It was way too early to tell Lilly even though Elsa couldn't wait to tell her she was going to be a big sister. She'd have to wait a least a few months to break that news. Her eyes darted back and forth between Anna and Lilly, trying to hide the smile that kept curling up the sides of her face and she pushed her dinner around her plate; far too excited to eat anything.

Bath time came and provided a great distraction, after which Lilly ran around naked and refused to put on her jammies for a good twenty minutes. Finally they got her dried off and in her jammies before they read a few books and sang her a goodnight song. Every night they made sure to follow the same routine of bath, books, and song and Elsa found herself soaking up the time she knew would soon be split between two children.

They tucked Lilly into her big girl toddler bed and kissed her goodnight, pulling the covers up around her chin and making sure to leave the night-light on.

"Goodnight Lilly, I love you."

"Wuv you mommy."

"Godnatt lille venne."

"Godnatt mamma."

Their hearts melted every time they heard Lilly's soft little angelic voice say that she loved them. It worth every sleepless night and tantrum they'd lived through just to hear those words from their baby girl.

The minute Anna closed the door to Lilly's room Elsa grabbed her hand and whisked her to their room, closing their own door behind them as she guided Anna to the bed with the biggest grin plastered on her face.

"What is with you today? Something good happened because you've been grinning like a fool ever since you got home." Elsa didn't even give Anna a minute to think before she hoisted her up onto the center of the giant king bed and hovered over her, smiling and giggling as she peppered her precious wife's face with kisses.

"Something good did happen today," Elsa purred teasingly, drawing out the moment of anticipation as long as she could. She loved keeping Anna in this state of wonder, knowing she was about to send her soaring with two little words.

"Then tell me already! I can't wait any longer," her peppy voice becoming more impatient as Elsa lovingly kissed her neck and behind her ear, anywhere she could get her lips on.

"You sure you want to know?" she teased one last time, trying her hardest to bite back the words that were threatening to leave her lips.

"Oh, you are the worst tease. Tell me, please!" Anna begged and pushed Elsa back to see the serious yet playful expression on her face.

"Okay, okay," Elsa relented, biting her lip as a gorgeous crimson bloomed across her cheeks. Sky blue eyes stared back at Anna as she could feel her heart pounding in anticipation.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha-what?!" Anna blasted, teal eyes shooting wider than dinner plates. "How do you know? I mean I thought it was too early but I know they make those early tests and you could have just gotten one of those but still I mean they're so unreliable and mmmph…" her prattling silenced by a sudden kiss.

"I took an early test today and it was positive. But I wanted to be sure so I left work early to stop by Kristoff's and find out for sure." Taking Anna's hand in her own she guided it down her sylphlike frame and let it rest over her lower abdomen. "It's real. We're going to have another baby."

"Oh my God," Anna whispered, letting the hand smooth over Elsa's silky skin; absorbing the blissful shock. Both sets of eyes locked onto Anna's hand and Elsa let out a breathy laugh, brushing back few strands of golden hair away from her view. "We're having a baby?" Anna asked once more, rhetorically but Elsa obliged her even so.

"Yes my love," she whispered softly. Finally able to wrap her mind around the monumental news, Anna rolled over onto Elsa and cupped her face between her hands.

"We're having a baby," this time sounding more proud, like it was a declaration to the world and she beamed the brightest smile Elsa had seen in a long time. She thrived on these moments where she could bring Anna such joy. The elation on her face was simply priceless.

"Mhmm. In the spring I think." Anna's cheeks pressed higher and they glowed a rosy pink as she dipped low to kiss Elsa; so deep and so passionately it drew out a soft sigh of content between them.

"I love you," Anna cooed and placed one last kiss of those flushing lips. She kissed the soft stretch of skin just above Elsa's breasts, over the collar of her shirt and down to the waistband of her pants, stopping to unbutton and opening them to better enjoy the home of their new baby. Elsa's impossibly white stomach lay bare and exposed for Anna's pleasure and the redhead smiled softly as she circled a flat hand over the same place their little girl had once been securely nestled inside. She gently brought her lips to the sacred spot just below Elsa's navel and placed the most tender kiss upon it. "I love you too little baby," she whispered to the soon to be newest Arendelle.

* * *

**A/N: And for those of you who are wondering, they new little Arendelle would be Kiera :)**


	8. The First Time in Forever

**A/N: Finally, the prompt I've received ****more than any other... Anna and Elsa's first time! If you couldn't tell already, this is smut :)**

* * *

One month into serious dating and Elsa found herself on Anna's couch getting lost in her bright teal eyes after having been deprived of their beauty for over two hours in a darkened movie theater.

"Did you like the movie?" Anna asked as she happily snuggled into Elsa's arms, playing with the silver necklace dangling from the blonde's slender neck.

"Yeah it was..._interesting_," Elsa replied and attempted to show some enthusiasm for the action flick Anna had picked out about fast cars and high tech espionage. Not exactly Elsa's cup of tea but she enjoyed getting be with Anna after a long week at the firm.

"So you didn't like it?"

"No, I _did_. We saw something I liked last time and it was your pick this time. I liked it because I wouldn't have chosen it on my own. It's like I'm learning more about you in the darkness of a theater." Elsa's honeyed voice soothed Anna into a daze as a gentle hand brushed against the umber freckles Elsa had deemed her favorite feature on Anna's face by far.

"I love how you word things. I promise next time we'll see an indie film or something with subtitles."

"As long as I get to be with you...I don't care what we see."

A heavy silence loomed over them and words exhausted all meaning as lips took over to express a yearning to explore, a yearning to know more and push farther than ever before. Over a month of dating and Elsa still wouldn't agree to much more than heavy making out. Anna felt like she was going to die if they didn't move things along but she knew this was different. She loved Elsa, or at least she thought she did. She'd never fallen so madly in love with someone before and although she craved more of Elsa, to express her love further, she was willing to wait for her. She'd wait an eternity if it meant being able to experience the most intimate of bonds with her. To be one together seemed so great that at times Anna didn't know if she'd be able to handle it. Like it would be so overwhelmingly powerful she might just spontaneously combust against Elsa's body.

It's not that Elsa didn't feel the same way about Anna. She was positively smitten with the woman and always had to hold herself back. The years Elsa let herself engage in mindless decisions was behind her and she was looking to make something real out of this. Sex always complicated things when it seemed like it should enhance them instead. She wanted Anna so bad it scared her because in the past things quickly unraveled after people got what they wanted from Elsa. A beautiful face that became a conquest, never bothering to learn more about the person underneath that snow white skin.

Over the past month the chemistry between them had only intensified and Elsa's heart was beginning to override her mind. She also knew there was such a thing as holding off for too long and Anna would tire of waiting for her. Losing Anna was _not_ an option. She cared for the vivacious redhead far too much. More than anyone else she'd known in such a short amount of time.

Sitting on the cheap red couch from Ikea, the two let kissing turn into shirts coming off and curious hands roamed over supple curves and soft lacy undergarment. They always made it this far, even further but Elsa was feeling different this night. As Anna pulled Elsa's flaxen locks over her shoulder to one side and kissed down the pale stretch of silken skin along her neck, Elsa knew she was ready. Ready to let Anna in, ready to share something special and unique with her. She'd never been so in love and thought maybe this time could be different, could be more loving.

Red hot lips pulled away from the gap between Anna's breasts as Elsa flickered her eyes to look deep into those gorgeous aqua pools so full of desire. She could drown in those eyes and she was willing to let it happen. She _wanted_ it to happen.

"Anna,"

"Yeah," running her slender fingers through Elsa's bangs with a lazy smile.

"I know I've kept you waiting...but I think…" words freezing on the end of her tongue as a thumb lightly brushed against the lacy trim of Anna's red bra. "...I think I'm ready," she said, letting their eyes meet in a transient gaze. Just looking at Anna sent chills down her spine and she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be. In the arms of this vibrant amazing woman.

"Ready for…" searching for clarification.

"Ready for sex. I want to. Very much." Elsa was finding it difficult to even speak over her heavy breathing, like every word was arousing her further and just thinking about being with Anna set her body ablaze with desire.

"I'm ready too but...are you sure? I don't want you to feel rushed. And I want it to be special, as special as it can be in my tiny apartment." Still in her senior year of college Anna couldn't afford much. Elsa's apartment was so much nicer and Anna always felt a little embarrassed bringing her over to her barren cramped little place filled with furniture from big box stores.

"Just you and me is what makes it special. I wanna have sex...make love even...together. I have all these feeling inside of me screaming to get out and kissing and groping isn't going to silence them."

"Okay. Come with me." Anna tilted her head towards the bedroom, red locks trickling down the side of her neck as she led Elsa by the hand; shirts still thrown against the back of the couch.

The bedroom was small and simple but it was perfect because it was Anna's. Elsa had learned early on that fancy homes and extravagant opulence didn't always amount to anything. Anna didn't have much, granted she was still a student, but she offered Elsa everything money and power couldn't buy. Love.

The two nervously laid on the bed and Anna automatically took control, not knowing if it was because it was her apartment or because Elsa was the one who had kept this from happening for so long but she straddled the blonde and kissed her tenderly on those pouty lips, calming any nerves she seemed to have about their first time.

First times were so exciting for Anna. Sharing herself with another person and learning how their bodies reacted to one another was thrilling. For Elsa it was terrifying. She'd only had sex with a handful of people but she'd never been able to enjoy herself fully. Specifically, she'd never experienced the euphoria of having an orgasm during sex and it was a secret she'd take to her grave. She was perfectly able to do so on her own but it was a mental battle when it came to doing so with another person. Probably because they were always concerned about themselves and using Elsa to satisfy their own needs. Part of the curse of being breathtakingly beautiful and yet so emotionally vulnerable. She'd already let go of the idea of it happening with Anna so she just decided to enjoy herself and not put the expectation of trying to climax on herself.

Elsa pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused her attention back on the redhead who was laying a trail of wet kisses along the inner dip of her chiseled ab muscles, all the way down to the button on her jeans which she promptly began to unbutton. Teal eyes darted up every so often to check in with Elsa, searching for any signs of hesitation. Seeing none Anna proceeded and peeled off the dark blue skinny jeans and found a beautiful baby blue lace thong.

"You really _do_ like blue don't you?" pressing a kiss to the tiny bow just above her pubic bone and sending a warm bolt of lighting up though Elsa's body.

"Yeah, you could say that," she heaved raggedly.

Anna looked down at Elsa's sylphlike frame. Her alabaster thighs were trembling slightly and her face was tense as she bit her bottom lip in worry. She really _was_ nervous and Anna would have none of that.

"Elsa. You seem a little nervous. It's just sex. _Relax_. I'm not going to bite you. Well I might but probably not during our first time," she laughed, getting a chuckle out of the blonde as Anna jiggled her legs in an attempt to get her to let go of some of that anxiety. "We don't have to do this. This should be fun, not scary."

Worried her own fears were now creating a wall between them Elsa propped herself up on her elbows and got honest with Anna. "I do want to do this. I'm just...well...nervous. It's new."

"Then can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course."

Anna brought herself up closer to look Elsa in the eyes.

"I'm going to say this but I don't want you to say anything back...not yet." She took a deep breath and let her eyes roll a bit as she inhaled, letting them drift back to blue orbs before she spoke. "I'm in love with you. I'm so crazy in love with you. You're so elegant and funny and sassy, just so many things and I'm almost scared that I found someone so wonderful that I'm afraid I'll lose it. I don't want to lose you because you'd break my heart beyond repair. Let me show you how I feel. Just let it be about love. Don't worry about what I'm thinking or what you're thinking. Just let me love you."

"I want to love you too. I want to show you what you've done to me, how you make me feel. I've never felt this way about anyone. I promise, I've never wanted anything more."

With Anna sitting slightly higher, Elsa had been looking up to talk to her and now her lips were parted and waiting like an offering, so Anna took it. Consumed it. Her hands cradled Elsa's face and she guided her back down onto the bed. The mood lightened and Elsa eased into it more, spreading her legs wider for Anna to lay between. Her warm body between her thighs felt amazing and she sighed softly into Anna's mouth as they kissed.

She moved back down the abs she had been exploring with her lips but being so far away from the top half of Elsa seemed to leave her vulnerable to her own thoughts because she still had this look of concern on her face instead of the mind blowing bliss that Anna was going for. She brought herself back up and let Elsa's leg slip between her thighs, allowing her to stay closer to her face and rid her of whatever negative things she was telling herself while pleasuring her at the same time.

Elsa's face was already softening as Anna kissed her and let her fingers trace lazy patterns down along the blonde's inner thigh.

"You make me so happy," Anna whispered softly and smiled when she saw Elsa's cheeks color a glowing pink. Apparently she just needed someone else's voice in her head for a change.

Thin delicate fingers found their way up and over the smooth ridge of Elsa's hipbone and then back down along the delicate line of her outer lips.

"You are so beautiful." Elsa's knees fell further to each side and she kissed Anna more deeply, brazening herself as she swirled their tongues together in a dance of love. Now that she was more relaxed Anna let her middle finger slip beyond the soft lips and into Elsa's sodden pink folds, continuing down until she dipped her finger into the pool of arousal waiting for her at Elsa's entrance. Easily, she slid herself inside as the blonde arched and held her breath, breasts reaching beautifully to the heavens. When Anna pulled out and added second finger Elsa released her breath into the most impassioned moan Anna had ever heard. Building up a steady pace, she pumped her fingers as Elsa canted her hips back in response.

The beautiful sounds escaping from Elsa were like candy for the ear and a treat for the senses. The way she writhed was so erotic and sexy, like her whole body was begging Anna to never stop. After the initial wave of excitement began to plateau, Anna stopped her thrusting and curled her fingers right along Elsa's g-spot on her front wall, using her thumb to caress that soft little numb into a frenzy. Elsa initially knitted her brows confusingly as to why Anna had stopped what she was doing and was now just lightly stroking her wall. As soon as Anna found Elsa's pleasure spot the blonde flung herself head back against the pillows, gripped by the surge of euphoria engulfing her body.

"Good?"

"Good! Anna...oh..." Elsa trailed off into heaving breaths but just hearing her say Anna's name like this was incredibly endearing and highly arousing.

"Mmmm...Elsa," the name tasting divinely sweet as it rolled off Anna's tongue.

Elsa had been worrying about how this was going to end if she didn't have an orgasm, which was what Anna probably was waiting for, but the way her sweet little fingers were caressing her into a sexual stupor silenced those thoughts as she let her body be empowered by the small orb of heat building in her loins. It was good, it was so brilliantly good and she wanted it to last forever. She wanted to stay like this, lost in the throes of passion with Anna until the end of time. But the heat grew stronger, possessing her with its incredible power and it dawned her...she was about to have an orgasm completely on her body's own accord.

The breathing and whimpers were gone and Elsa was now yelling from ecstasy.

"Oh my God..._oh my God_, Anna!" like she was surprised such a feeling was even possible. Anna's smile slipped wider and she kissed Elsa's forehead as her lips were too busy chanting her name.

"Anna! Anna! ANNA!" each rising higher in pitch and bringing her closer. That small orb was now an enormous wave on the verge of crashing down on her with a strength she almost feared.

"I love you." Swept up in the moment Anna couldn't help herself. She loved her and it was true so she let it happen. And it was the catalyst the sent Elsa over the edge to a place she'd never been to with anyone else.

"I'm gonna come!" A declaration the world more than just to Anna as that wave crashed down on her, jolting her body as it clenched hard against Anna. It was beautiful and thrilling, like she wanted to cry and scream and laugh all at the same time, but the scream was the only thing echoing off the walls. Coming with Anna inside her as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear was a million times better than anything she'd experienced on her own. Her breath puffed against Anna's mouth as her body undulated to the outpouring of magnificent aftershocks.

In that moment everything changed. Perhaps it was the endorphins or a sugar high from all those Junior Mints during the movie but Elsa's heart had solidified itself to Anna. If she had any further doubts about this relationship, her body had just proven it was just as in love with Anna as the rest of Elsa.

"How did you learn to...how did you know how to..." Esla struggled to speak.

"I just watched to see what felt good and kept doing that. I just listened to your body, that's all. Was it okay?" Anna let out yelp when Elsa grabbed her face and crushed their lips together, thanking her profusely with a mind blowing kiss that seemed never-ending. "Is that a yes?"

"That was unbelievable. _You're_ unbelievable." Elsa's eyes lovingly traced the freckles on Anna's cheeks as she combed her cooper locks back behind her ear. "This isn't over yet." Before Anna could smile she yelped again as Elsa playfully flipped her over and climbed on top of her warming body. Giggles filled the room as Elsa felt herself becoming even more comfortable in her own skin. She kissed the tip of Anna's nose and then the soft expanse of apricot skin between her breasts, whispering _Anna_ as her lips brushed back and forth over the smooth ridge.

Anna felt entirely loved and all Elsa had done so far was kiss her chest. But Elsa was the kind of person who made you feel like her love and affection were something to be cherished, something she didn't let everyone in her life be so lucky to experience.

Tempting pert pink nipples beckoned Elsa like a beacon in the night and soon her lips were gently kissing and sucking the adorable peak until it was stiff with excitement. That gorgeous move alone was sending warm vibes down to the heat coiling low in Anna's belly. Her fingers weaved themselves into Elsa's shiny locks and gently massaged her scalp with her nails, eliciting a beautiful song of soft moans from Elsa that vibrated nicely against her tingling nipple now stiff from being lavished by Elsa's incredibly warm mouth.

Anna had been fairly gentle with Elsa for their first time but the blonde was determined to pour heart and soul into this experience and make Anna feel like the princess Elsa felt she was.

Elsa sat back on her heels and let her hands discover every curve and valley of Anna's beautiful body. Her hands were so achingly soft they felt like a mere whisper as they ghosted over Anna's ribs and toned abs. A smile played across Elsa's lips and she giggled to herself as she adored the wonderful woman below her. Anna. _Her_ Anna. And she _loved_ the sound of that.

_My Anna._

When her eyes had satiated themselves, Elsa moved her hands to Anna's knees and parted them before she crouched between the shapely thighs. The heat of Elsa's breath rushed against her center, eagerly anticipating the blonde's next move as her body begged to be worshiped by those sexy ruby lips.

Using her thumbs Elsa carefully spread Anna's outer lips and placed a tender kiss to the soft bud hiding underneath. Slowly Elsa let Anna adjust to her touch and grew more adventurous with her rhythm and strokes. Smooth glides over firing nerves made Anna's hips respond instinctively and they ground softly against Elsa's surprisingly skilled mouth.

_God she's good at this._

It was hard for Anna's body to keep up with the rush of pleasure rapidly climbing to new found heights. The high octave whimpers and mewls filling the silence made Elsa treasure Anna even more. To make her feel how she did in return was beyond anything she'd ever knew she was capable of.

"Elsa...unnnng...slow down a little. I don't t want it to be over yet." It was so good Anna felt like she could find her release at any moment but that wasn't the only thing she wanted out of this. She'd waited a fair amount of time for this and wanted to lose herself in the throes of their lovemaking for as long as she could.

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself," Elsa smiled and Anna could feel her cheeks rise against her skin. At a more soothing pace, Elsa traced elaborate longhand script over the delicate folds and slipped her tongue inside Anna's warm piquant core, letting Anna feel and fully immerse herself in every glorious brush of Elsa's devout mouth.

When Anna began to cry for more Elsa moistened two fingers with Anna's nectarous fluids and carefully slid them inside her, pumping and curling the beautiful redhead into a hedonic fog.

Each pass over that sensitive spot deep inside caused Elsa's name to fall from Anna's lips, sounding so sweet and divine but like Anna had waited a lifetime to express her love in such a way. When Elsa latched herself back into Anna's clit and lightly suckled it was the final push that sent an exhilarating burst of pleasure to explode behind her eyes, hugging onto Elsa's fingers with the force of what Anna swore was one of the best orgasms she'd ever had. Spectacular for a first or one-hundredth time. It was heaven to watch Anna enraptured like this, with a light scarlet flush spilling over her cheeks and across her adorable freckles. She was simply mesmerizing and the thought of her being Elsa's made her heart swell with happiness.

"You look so beautiful, just like this," Elsa cooed as she moved to hover over Anna, wanting to kiss her but not knowing how Anna felt about kissing after oral. Before Elsa could give it another thought Anna planted her lips against Elsa's and hummed contently into the kiss.

"I'm never letting you go. For the sex if nothing else. How are so amazing in nearly every possible way?" Anna panted breathlessly.

"I'm just me. I'm not perfect but I'm sure you'll learn that if you haven't already."

"You're perfect to me. Even with flaws."

They cuddled into eachother's embrace and savored the afterglow of a successful first time. Anna was nearly drunk with sleep but Elsa was still letting her eyes rove over Anna's face, memorizing every unique curve and mark of the apricot skin.

"Anna?"

"Mhmm."

"Can we do it again?"

A flurry of giggles bubbled over from Anna as she peppered Elsa's face with kisses.

"I _knew_ there was a sexual goddess hiding under all that coyness. We can do it again and again and again. Just you try and keep up with me little lady," Anna dared as she rolled on top of Elsa, looking down on the amazing woman who she was officially in a sexually committed relationship with. Something she'd been hoping for ever since they shared their first kiss and felt the electricity between them sizzle and pop like a firework.

"I fully intend to." Once they started they just couldn't stop and with that, the two threw caution to the wind, completely lost track of time, and gave themselves to each other until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**A/N: The updates for this should pick up in the next week or so as The Company comes to an end and I'll just be writing WY:PPF and Crash Into Me, which if you haven't checked out, go give it a looksie.**

**There are so many more prompts to get to and I'm going to be mixing up the smuttier prompts with the familial fluff so that everyone's happy. Next up is the prompt where Anna and Elsa go to Hawaii and Elsa wouldn't let Anna leave the hotel room for almost two days (mentioned in a chapter from With You). I'll warn you upfront that this will be a different level of smut than I've ever written before and includes toys, alcohol, and strap-on sex but still super loving as usual.**

**For those of you wanting fluff, next prompt after that is sick Anna at home taking care of all four sick kids by herself AND a quick prompt about Lilly becoming a big sister (and a return of the much requested Norwegian). XD**


End file.
